


Comfort

by ultharkitty



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Plug and Play Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 10:23:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty/pseuds/ultharkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiny fluffy Protectobot ficlet.</p><p>Contains: non-explicit p'n'p interfacing, fluff</p><p>This is set towards the end of Season 2, a few weeks before 'Oil Slick' and a long while before 'Twister'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

"Hard day in medbay?" Hot Spot asked. He shuffled over on the huge human-style sofa, making room for First Aid to sit next to him.

"Umhmm." First Aid nodded and climbed into his lap.

That was a surprise, and a very pleasant one at that. "Worried about Blades?" Hot Spot asked.

Another nod, and the medic straddled Hot Spot's hips. He leaned his weight against Hot Spot's chest, his knees digging into the plush seats.

"Need to work off a little tension?"

No answer this time, but hands on Hot Spot's windshield, the tiny hiss of a retracting mask and the warm press of lips against his own. First Aid wriggled, one hand sliding around to the back of his commander’s neck, the other moving down. Need pulsed through the bond, love, desire, hope, and fear as well, concern for Blades on his first solo mission, for Groove and Streetwise out on patrol.

“They’ll be fine,” Hot Spot whispered, and was rewarded with a smile.

“May I?” First Aid asked, fingers circling Hot Spot’s interface cover. “Mmm, you’re warm…”

Hot Spot laughed softly and drew back the cover. “Whatever you want,” he said.


End file.
